50 Shades of Volker
by DiamondWaters
Summary: When returning to Rook Islands for a Vacation. Sinatta or "Sin" Meets up with old family and falls into the lust filled arms of Hoyt Volker. Will she be able to run with his "Taste's"? Rated M For instense Sex (Have you read 50 shades of gray? You probably should know that then.) Drug use and language. Hoyt x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinatta's POV**_

It was high noon and finally, after 3 days, I found Rook Islands. I went in the back of the boat to grab my knife and gun, because as I remember when I left, the Island wasn't the safest place for a woman. I had landed on the beaches of the North Island, which was where my home was. I figured a vacation was in order so I came to Rook hoping to hide out and relax. As long as I stayed out of the way of the mercenaries, I'd be fine.

After about an hour of exploring a bit, I came across a cabin that was just yelling for me to crash there. I was exhausted because in order to get here I had to do two days of plane travel, then another dedicated to just finding the island on my boat. I went in and took off my holster, laying it beside the neatly made bed on the nightstand. The place looked like somebody left here in a hurry, there were still antiques and possessions here, but everything else was cleared out. I crashed at about 1:30 and had a decent nap, until at about 3, I heard somebody rustling outside the cabin. I grabbed my knife out of my holster and quietly made my way outside the cabin. Of course, just a dog.

_**No POV**_

Sinatta then felt a heavy blow to the back of her head before passing out. Three pirates had tracked her down and knocked her out, a special prize to bring to Vaas, the pirate lord. They tied her up and took her to the jeep parked farther up the dirt road. Senatta was an average woman with short, dirty blond hair spiked up into a bit of a pompadour. She had green eyes and dark skin that brought out those bright green eyes. The pirates knew Vaas was going to want to see this one, and sell her special. Vaas was on the South Island, having a business meeting with _his _boss, Hoyt Volker.

The pirates felt that is was necessary to bring her right to Vaas on Hoyt's Island, this one was special and would sell big, therefore Hoyt would love to see her as well. They arrived in a helicopter to other Privateers helping put her in the jeep parked for them. Once she was in the jeep, she woke up.

_**Sinatta's POV**_

Ugh, the back of my head was throbbing with pain. Then I realized that I was tied up in a jeep and tried to escape, but one of the men in the front stopped me as he pointed his pistol in my face.

"Shut the fuck up." His voice was deep with a hint of an Australian accent in it.

"You can't keep me held down." The man scoffed and laughed at her struggling. He turned around as we stopped at a gate. The walls were huge, at least 20 feet high with sandbags in front of an orange, metal door.

"Get up." One of the men yanked me out of the back. He was wearing a red bandanna around his face with the same shade of red tank top and dark pants. He shoved me with his AK-47 and we walked through what looked like a compound. My hands were tied in front of me and the feeling of an AK-47 nagged into my back was painful, as he was hitting a nerve. So I just did what he asked, great place for a vacation.

We entered the main building, and one of the captors rushed up the stairs before I even reached them. Once again I felt the barrel of a gun digging into my skin as I made my way up the stairs. Where was I? As I reached the top, I heard laughing coming from the office in front of me, the one we were heading for. Then I heard my captor speak before somebody with a somewhat sexy accent spoke as well.

"We found a trespasser on the Island, but this one's special."

"Hmm. Bring her in." He sounded South African.

The man came out and yanked me into the office, I saw a man in a beat up red shirt and blazer. His feet were up on the table so I saw fitting blue jeans with blood spattered on them and heavy boots. Another man was facing away from me; He had a Mohawk and also dressed like the two men that brought me here.

"Wow. You are special, look at those eyes." The dark skinned man said sitting behind his desk with a lit cigar. This made the man with the Mohawk curious as he turned around to look at me. Then I saw him as my eyes lit up with shock and happiness.

"Vaas! Ho-ly Shit!" He immediately recognized me and stood to his feet.

"Sinatta! Where the fuck have you been, Chica!? Never thought I'd see you alive again." He said with smile as he went in to hug me.

The man behind the desk sat up confused.

"Friend of yours, Vaas?" He was standing now and I saw his face, Sexy.

"More than that Hoyt. This is the bitch that got me away from Citra." So his name is Hoyt.

"Hey, Excuse you." Vaas chuckled and corrected himself.

"This is the sister nobody knew I had." Hoyt cocked his head to the side and looked at Vaas surpised.

"Your sister?" Vaas nodded

"Yeah, she took off after we left the family. Where did you go?"

"America. Joined the Marines and worked for the FBI for a few years." Vaas was very impressed with his sister's ability to get a job anywhere.

"That's very interesting." Hoyt said with a tone. I looked over to see him staring at my ass. He then saw that I had noticed and looked away. This made me smile; I had immediately taken a liking to the man. I had always been into the older ones, and loved the ones that like to play rough.

"What are you doing here?" I raised one eyebrow and was amused for my reason being here.

"I thought my old home would make a great vacation…" I looked around the office and at my still tied up hands. "… But it didn't work out so well."

"Untie her." Hoyt was now sitting and smoking his cigar. When they untied my hands I punched Vaas in the face. This put everyone on alert.

"We're even." I said annoyed. Vaas looked up and then remembered something he had long forgotten.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhh. Hey I said sorry!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"MmHm. I still got it."

"I can still kick your ass." Vaas said in defense

"I always beat you. What do you mean _'still'_ kick my ass?" I was trying to irritate him and instead made Hoyt laugh in the corner.

"Why don't you settle it then?" Hoyt decided to interject. "Kick her ass." I never broke eye contact with Vaas but he looked over to Hoyt and then back at me.

"Bring it on big brother." I was excited for it actually. "I've been trained by 4 different U.S Government organizations."

"Did you forget that _you _trained me how to do MMA fighting when we were kids?" I had forgotten.

"Alright, you have a chance." I put my hands up ready to defend the first punch, which Vaas threw.

I dodged, grabbed his arm and tripped him. I had my foot on his back and held his arm in the air.

"What was the first rule I taught you?" Vaas gave a sigh.

"Never throw the first punch." I let him up.

"Exactly why is that."

"Throwing the first punch creates an opening for the enemy." I nodded and went in for the second punch. He swatted it out of the way and like a choreographed fight scene in a movie, we were blocking and throwing punches left and right. Then Vaas kicked the back of my legs with a quick jab to the face. I immediately got up and chuckled before doing a swipe to his feet, tripping him again. He tried to kick me but I grabbed his leg, and put my foot to his throat.

"Come on big brother, you're holding back." He grabbed my ankle and yanked me to the ground and punched my stomach. He lifted me and tried to knee me in the face; I blocked it and rolled out of his arms as I literally kicked his ass, launching him forward. He came at me with a fake punch but kicked me in the stomach launching _me _backwards and crashing into the wall. He jabbed my body then my face as he threw me to the ground. Then he went for the submission that I hated. He lifted me onto my feet and onto Hoyt's desk face down, yanking my arm behind my back.

"Give up?" I laughed and looked up at Hoyt, who looked fairly amused and entertained. I shook my head and kicked his ankle as he let me go. He got up and backhanded me and I bounced back with a punch to the jaw.

"I never give up." Hoyt started clapping his hands and stopped the fight.

"Okay, before you two completely destroy my office, I'm going to call it a draw." Me and Vaas were both bleeding and sore but shook hands.

"I underestimated you, Vaas. That could get you far hang on to it." Vaas nodded.

"So, Sinatta was it?" Hoyt asked.

"Yeah, but this asshole calls me Sin?" Hoyt nodded, he liked the name. Hoyt was looking very seductively into my eyes.

"Uh, boss?" Hoyt just kept staring as Vaas tried to get his attention. "Okay, no." Hoyt finally broke eye contact and was disappointed in Vaas' disapproval.

"Vaas, we were discussing the events of last night?"

"Yes, we were. We should probably get back to that." Hoyt nodded and sat again behind his desk.

"Sin." Vaas caught my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Head back to the North Island and get settled in. That is of course, if you're staying?" I nodded; I did plan to stay a while. Vaas told his men to take care of me. As I was leaving the room, I heard Hoyt speak again, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Wouldn't it be safer if she stayed with me?" I could tell he was being sarcastic and serious at the same time.

"Boss. Last night?" That was the last thing I heard before I left the building and heeded for the air strip.


	2. Chapter 2 : Uh - Oh and Heeellooo

When I arrived at Vaas' compound, the men there just kept staring at me.

"Us pirates rarely see a beautiful woman on the Island, be careful." The pirate was intimidating me, or trying to anyway. I nodded and headed into the warehouse that was guarded the most, must be where Vaas was staying.

I had no luggage so I just made my way upstairs, nothing in hand. It wasn't as nice as Hoyt's mansion, but it did the trick as I laid my head down on the pillow. I slept through the night and my head was killing me, I stood up strait and proceeded downstairs.

"Ah, Sin! Welcome home." I looked around and realized that my brother was the king of the island.

"You've come a long way since being a run away." Vaas smiled and introduced me to his men.

"Hey… Yo! Shut the fuck up and pay attention. This is Sinatta, or Sin. She is not to be harmed, raped or drugged or I swear to god, I will kill all of you." Vaas' words to his men made me a bit uncomfortable. He put his arm around my shoulders and walked me to the kitchen. "You must be hungry."

"Fuck yeah." I walked in to see pancakes and waffles. Damn, it was heaven.

"Hoyt figured you needed something so he sent this over. Bastard wants to get in your pants, don't let him. He's nothing but trouble." I frowned at the fact he was playing protective brother.

"Vaas, you don't need to protect me anymore. We are both adults and we fuck up on our own accords." He also frowned but fixed himself a plate of food. "Fat bastard." I mocked him and it was always fun to see him mad.

"Fuck off." He sat down and started to eat. As I was fixing a plate of my own, one of Vaas' men came in and interrupted breakfast. "What? We are eating here."

"Hoyt's on the phone. He wants to talk to Sin." The pirates already started calling me by my nickname? I looked at Vaas who looked frustrated.

"C'mon Vaas. How much damage can a phone call do?"

"A lot." Vaas said under his breath. I ignored it and the pirate showed me to the phone.

"Hello?" His accent made me shutter a bit.

"Sin, my dear. I just wanted to see if you've settled in and if you got my gift." I was smiling through all of his words.

"Yes on all accounts, thank you for breakfast." He chuckled which sent shockwaves of excitement though me.

"You're welcome. Everybody is treating you right?" I sighed

"Yeah, Vaas gave a speech to his men, more like a threat actually."

"Well, keep an eye on them; they are not to be trusted. Although, the fact that you kicked Vaas' ass halfway to Sunday, comforts me that you can take care of yourself."

"Vaas still thinks I'm a child."

"I don't. I think you're very mature." I could tell he was flirting with me. God I wish he was in front of me.

"Sin!" Vaas' call interrupted the mood.

"God damn it. What do you want Vaas?"

"Your foods getting cold!"

"You haven't eaten yet? Go and eat, I want you healthy my dear." Hoyt had a very good seduction voice.

"Fine boys calm down." Hoyt chuckled.

"You'll be hearing from me again." Hoyt said as he hung up the phone.

"DaFuq Vaas?" He shrugged and pulled Sin away from the phone.

"Food, eat. You haven't eaten since you have been here, I can tell." I was surprised that he could see that.

"You've gotten smarter."

"I wish that was the case for my men."

_**Hoyt's POV**_

After I hung up with Sin, I just sat and thought about what I would do to her if she was here. Fuck on the table, walls and my bed with no mercy. Could she take it though? I just want her so badly, I don't care what Vaas thinks. I will have that woman in my bed by the end of the week.

_**Sin's POV**_

I finally was able to sit down and eat something since I have been here, but all I could think about was Hoyt's voice telling me that I was going to hear from him again. I can't wait until that moment arrives. Vaas could tell I was thinking about him and stopped me, it was getting irritating now.

"Stop it. Sin, He is trouble. I know what he likes and how he likes it. I don't want you to go through that." This surprised me, what were Hoyt's likes and why does Vaas feel the need to protect me from them?

"That's just weird Vaas."

"Sin I'm serious, don't fall for it." I gave it some thought.

"I don't know Vaas, He's…Charming." Vaas looked disgusted.

"I haven't seen you in 20 years; I won't have you defiled by that man and his guilty pleasures."

"Vaas, just stop! I will fuck who ever I want to, Please, just stop." Vaas got up and walked out of the room with anger. I felt sorry yelling at him, but nothing's changed. You need to get angry for him to listen.

I finished my meal and went outside to find Vaas.

"Where's Vaas?" I asked one of the pirates guarding the warehouse.

"He took off to the airstrip." Oh no. He's going to confront Hoyt.

"Get me a ride to the South Island." The pirate nodded and radioed it in. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest jeep and took off. If he pisses of Hoyt, he could get killed. Once I arrived at the airstrip, a small helicopter was waiting for me.

I reached the South Island; I heard commotion in Hoyt's compound as I entered the gates. Vaas was unconscious on the ground with Hoyt holding a gun to his head. Fucking hell Vaas, you idiot.

"Vaas wanted to fight me, so this is what happens to anyone who disobeys me!" Hoyt went to pull the trigger.

"HOYT!" His head snapped in surprise to my voice launching through his compound. He got down from the area he was putting this little performance on and walked over to me.

"Sin what a lovely surprise." He was smiling, not even acknowledging that he was about to kill my brother.

"I know Vaas is an asshole, but let him go." Hoyt inhaled and exhaled deeply before making a decision.

"Fine." He wave for his men to take Vaas away, not breaking eye contact with me. "I'm happy to see you here on my side of the Island." I couldn't help but look into his eyes with pure lust, I had to have him. I smiled and walked passed him and his men. I looked back and he was following me.

When we reached his office, he threw his gun into a drawer, but surprisingly sat in his chair and offered me a drink. He was reeling me in.

"You two have a little spat?" He was referring to Vaas of course, but I didn't want to talk.

"Let's not talk about Vaas." He smiled and nodded his head.

"What are we talking about then?" He got up and made his way to me.

"We aren't." As soon as I said this, he touched his lips with mine.

"You just can't wait to be in my bed, can you?"

"Can you?" He put his hands on my waist and lifted me onto his desk.

"Hell no." Hoyt took off my shirt and proceeded to kiss me.


	3. Chapter 3 : Together at last

**WARNING : SMUT, Very detailed SMUT.**

Hoyt laid me down so my back touched his icy desk.

"Ooh, cold."

"Let me warm you up then." He took off his blazer, put it under my back and unclipped the bra I had on. He kissed me neck and lowered his kisses down to my breast. He was gentle and sweet which I didn't expect as I assumed from Vaas' worry that he was way different in the bedroom department.

I couldn't help but moan as he went lower and lower with his kisses. I just relaxed and waited for him to come back up to kiss me and say he wanted me. I leaned my head to the left and saw my picture in a folder, of course this peaked my interests but he came back up and kissed my lips. He was warm and gentle, but I couldn't get that file out of my head.

_**Hoyt's POV**_

I could see that she wasn't paying attention, which was a little frustrating but then I noticed her looking at her file. Shit, if she finds out I'm practically stalking her, I might drive her away. I went up to her lips and touched them with mine, giving her a soft and gentle kiss. It got her mind off of it for a little bit, but she immedietly went back to it.

"Hey, I'm pleasing here." I said hoping she would just pay attention to me. I cupped her left breast in my hands and groped her ass while I kissed her. She undid my belt and took it off, putting it on the chair. Good, we might need that later. She slid my pants down and wrapped her legs around my waist, her pants were still on but she started to grind anyway and holy fuck did this feel good. I ripped her pants off as I carried her to the bed, and she literally ripped off my shirt, snapping all the buttons. I slid her under the coverings on the bed and then myself.

She kissed me and I put myself inside her, as she let out her small moans I couldn't help but think she still wasn't all there with me. I let out a little bit of the beast inside me and thrusted fast. This I know caught her attention, as she dug her nailes into my back I sat up and she was still lying down as I continued inside her. I began to lose some of the control I thought I had as I took her hands and forced them above her head. I wouldn't let her move but she didn't care.

"M-More." I obliged and started to go in harder. "H-Hoyt." This turned me on significantly, I picked her up and flipped her onto all fours as I entered her again, but only a little, teasing her hoping she would beg me for more and she did. "Ugh, don't tease me, harder." I let out a wide smile, she was just like me.

She took control as she pushed me off, and got on top and began to tease _me. _I could never handle being teased.

"Ugh, baby. Faster."

"How does it feel?" I smiled.

"I need more Sin. Give it to me." She kissed my chest and worked her way down to my cock. She started to suck, and I couldn't take it.

"Fuck. Sin, I'm gonna cum." She stopped and immedietly kissed me.

"Not yet." I love this fucking woman.

"Why not?"

"You're not cumming unless it's because you're inside me." She rubbed her hand on my abs and I foced her onto her stomach as I fucked her faster and harder than before. She fucking moaned so sweet, everything she did made me want to cum. I also wanted to make sure she came with me. I could never leave a job unfinished. I increased speed, but kept orgasim at bay until she was ready.

"H-hoyt, I'm close t-to cumming."

"Alright baby, cum with me." I told her as I once again increased in speed. "Ah, fuck baby you feel so good."

"You're really hard. I'm cumming."

"UH, F-fuck. Baby."

"Slower, slower. Ugh, Hoyt it feels so good." I pulled out of her and layed underneath the sheets. She wrapped herself around me and I held her back. Maybe she could handle my different sexual pleasures, I hope so.


	4. Chapter 4 : Close Call

_**Sinatta's POV**_

I woke up the next morning and Hoyt was already out of bed and working. I could hear him at his desk rustling sheets of paper around. I got out from under the cherry colored sheets and got dressed into my dark cargo pants and blue tank top. Hoyt had already put my underwear back on, I'm a light sleeper, how he managed to do it is a mystery to me. I put back on my holster and walked out of the bedroom into Hoyt's office. He heard my boots walking out of the room and looked up with a smile as he put the paperwork he was working on aside.

"Sin, how did you sleep?" He got up from his chair and walked towards me.

"Surprisingly well." He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, touching his lips to mine. I was a slave to him, I couldn't resist him and I felt home.

"Good. Will you be leaving soon?" He asked with a bit of sorrow in his tone.

"Yeah, I should probably check up on Vaas. Make sure he's still alive." Hoyt took a step back.

"What? You don't trust me?" I shook my head.

"No, I do. I just don't trust him to not kill anybody and kill himself in the process." Hoyt walked back over to his desk and picked up a stack of files, causing me to remember mine. Due to the conversation at hand, I thought bringing it up was a bad idea. "What are you working on?" He sighed with what seemed like relief…He was expecting me to ask about the file.

"I need some new privateers and there are hundreds that need to be vetted." He sounded so tired and drained of emotion.

"What's the matter?" He looked up from the file he was looking at.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You just seem, overworked." He laughed and returned his gaze to the file.

"It's the buisness I chose, there are no breaks in this business while you're the boss." I felt bad for him, working himself like this all these years.

"Can I help with anything?" He wrote something in the file and signed it.

"It's alright; you do have to get back to Vaas. I don't need him causing anymore trouble." I nodded, but he didn't see it. I turned around and headed for the door, but before I could leave he stopped me.

"Sin?" He urged for me to turn and I did.

"Yeah, whats up." He stood up again and walked around the large desk.

"Be back soon." He had a grin on his face and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Only if you get some sleep and wash your clothes." He laughed before walking closer.

"Promise." He leaned in and kissed me. We went our separate ways and went to work. I looked around at the privateers who were doing different "Activities". One was torturing a native, which made me sick. Another decided to use his spare time and get head with a prostitute and a few of them were just staring at me as I left the compound.

As I walked along to dirt path in the compound I heard two men talking about my night with Hoyt.

"Did you hear her moaning for more. 'Oh Hoyt, give it to me harder.' God, what a whore." This filled me with rage, but Hoyt had enough to deal with, a dead privateer didn't need to be on the list. Although, it happens everyday. As I left out of the west entrance I decide go for a little walk to the radio tower behind the compound. This thing was ready to fall down with every tiny gust of wind. It creaked every few seconds and had ropes and ladders on it, so It was climbable.

I see another road and decide to tread on that to the airport to get back on the North Island. A few minutes into my walk, I hear footsteps behind me, then they speed up. There were at least two men behind me as I grabbed my knife and turned around. It was the same two men making fun of me in the compound, they had guns on me.

"Turn around."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He turned off the safty.

"I said—"

"Yeah I heard you." I turned around and dropped my knife. "You do realize Hoy'll Kill you for this."

"You don't even know who we are. What's he gonna do? Kill every privateer on the island." He was masking his voice with a bad Irish accent and the other guy did the same. Before I knew it they had wrestled me to the ground, I kicked and screamed but they stabbed one of my legs so I couldn't run. The pain rushed through my nerves like lightning in water, and I was gagged. "You're my whore now bitch."

They tied my hands back and I couldn't move my legs without one of them stabbing me once more. I already had two wounds, I didn't need another so I just sat still accepting what might happen. They cut off blood flow to my legs so I didn't bleed out and could stay awake long enough to take off my pants.

The privateer took off his pants and undid mine, I was helpless with no way of escape. Before the man could enter me, a loud explosion launched across the Valley. The second privateer held up his hands in defense.

"Shit, Hoyt. C'mon it's nothing." Another gunshot exploded in my ears before I passed out from pain.

I woke up in a house I had never seen before, with both of my wounds bandaged up. I was woozy from what ever was givin to me; it had to be a doctor of some kind. I heard Hoyt down stairs yelling at somebody with pure rage. I saw crutches on the wall and grabbed them to see Hoyt. As I hopped over to the crutches I saw a tattoo on my arm. It was very cool looking but I had no Idea what it meant, but I didn't have time to really look at it before somebody came up to the room.

"Oh, my dear. You shouldn't be standing. Here." An aged man with white hair and a girly lunch box handed me the crutches.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I had so many questions, but those were the most important in my mind.

"My name is Earnhart. Doctor Earnhart and you're at my mansion, with Hoyt beating the hell out of one of his privateers." My eyes lit up with fear when the memories of what occured rushed back into my mind.

"Is he able to talk?" I asked knowing that if he cared enough to follow me, kill one of his privateers to protect me and take me to a doctor, that he was going to talk to me no matter what.

"Yes, my dear. Follow me."

"Thank you doctor Earnhart." He smiled and nodded.

"With pleasure." We walked down stairs and outside stood the man with the slicked back hair with a red shirt and dirty blue coat. I shook the doctors hand as he left me to talk with Hoyt. I opend the door and Crutched my way out to him. He didn't hear me as he stood faceing the ocean. He put his head down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No need to worry anymore." He snapped his head towards me and sighed with great relief. He rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Thank god you're alright."

"Kinda." I said with a small chuckle in my voice. I always joked about a serious situation when it was about me. This made him smile as well, but then I wondered about my brother. "Where's Vaas."

"Torturing one of the bastards who tried to rape you." My eyes once again filled with fear. He saw this and took out my hand.

"See this symbol? It means nobody ever touches you again other than me and Vaas." I raised one eyebrow.

"Vaas is not touching me."

"No, not like that. You dirty minded girl. Crutches easy to use?" I nodded, they were actually quite confterble to walk on. I wouldn't walk with them for fun, but I needed them for now. "Let's go see you're brother, he's been very worried." He basically carried me back into the house as I heard the screams of that second privateer. It brought joy to me knowing he was the one in pain and I wasn't.

I began to feel pain rush back to my leg as everything went dark again.

"Hoyt, somethings wrong."

"What? Whats wrong?" I fell to the ground. "DOCTOR EARNHART!" I heard Hoyt yell as I passed out again.

_**HOYT'S POV**_

Sin fell to the ground again and passed out. I couldn't keep her awake as I yelled for doctor Earnhart. As I did, both he and Vaas came rushing into the room.

"What happened?" The doctor asked with urgancy.

"We were walking and she told me that something was wrong, then she fell to the ground and passed out again." The doctor checked her vitals and specified that they were off.

"Her heart is racing and she has a fever, help me get her on the table." I lifted her limp body and put it on the table. "I think she's having an allergic reaction to the anestesia I gave her. Vaas I need you to get me some more of those." He pointed to a mushroom on the table. It was blue with black spots on it. "You can find them in the cave below my house." Vaas didn't wait a second before he rushed out the door. Doctor Earnhart rushed into the kitchen and wet a cloth. "Hoyt, keep her cool." I did as the doctor asked and kept applying the cool cloth on her body.

It took Vaas 5 minutes to get the mushroom and get back up to the house.

"Alright, Hoyt keep doing what you're doing, I need a few minutes to prepare this." He left the room and I just kept hoping that Sin would wake up. Before I could re-wet the cloth for a third time the doctor came in and injected something directly into Sin's veins.

It was a few minutes before she woke up, but when she did, I relaxed and held her hand.

"Ow." Was the only thing she said for the next few hours. I took Sin back to my compound and layed her in my bed. Vaas didn't fight me on this, and if he did, I would have to shoot him. Sin would've forgivin me. I think. Vaas went back to his Island and I layed down next to her.

"Don't worry, I got you." I told her as I held her and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 : Preparing

_**Sinatta's POV**_

I woke up the next morning in a little bit of pain. Usually Hoyt would be at his desk working by now, but he was still in bed holding me. I barely remember anything from yesterday and the only thing I _do _remember is pain and fear, although Hoyt holding me was very comforting and grounding. I tried to leave the bed without waking him, he hadn't had that much sleep in the past week and he needed it. I slowly removed his arm from my waist and quietly removed the sheet from my side of the bed.

I rose up and remembered my leg was disabled and looked for the crutches, and of course, they were across the room. I grabbed whatever I could to get over to them and when I was near them two hands grabbed them and handed them to me. I couldn't help but show my pearly whites. Hoyt was behind me, eyebrows raised, looking down with a slight grin.

"Thank you."

"Of course. How you feeling?"

"Hung over even though I haven't had a drop to drink." Hinting.

"Are we asking for a drink?"

"You're good."

"Thank you." He said goofing around with a slight bow.

He opened the door letting me through first like a gentleman and pulling out scotch and two glassed from his liquor cabinet.

"Oh you're having some to?" He never drank this early, surprisingly enough.

"Yeah, why not right?" He poured the drinks, handed one to me and pulled out a chair for me to sit.

"I'm bored." I told him hoping he would have an activity for me.

"I have a lot of work, but I have at least an hour before it absolutely has to be done." Oh, so that's what he wants huh?

"I have an hour." I'll bite.

"Well, you don't need legs for this and when you might, I'll take over." He walked around and kissed me. The kissing didn't last long before he scooped me up from the chair, one hand behind my knees and behind my shoulders. He lied me down on the bed, but before anything could get started he got a phone call.

"Shit." He sighed and answered the phone. "I'm in the middle of something." The voice on the other side of the line was muffled but I could tell he was panicked. Hoyt shot up and now the mood was ruined. He rushed over to his shoes laying on the floor near the door. "I'm sorry Sin. There are some issues I gotta deal with."

"Let me come with you." Hoyt shook his head.

"No, this is something that if it goes wrong, we run. You're in no condition to run." He was about to walk out the door. I needed to go, I was dying of boredom.

"I'm a good sniper, if you need it, I can cover you. No running involved." He sat there concerned but he knew it would be a good idea to have some cover.

"Okay." He said it with a reluctant tone. "There is a cliff overlooking a town called Bares town." He stopped and called in a privateer. "I trust this privateer with my life…Literally. He will protect you if need be." He turned to face the soldier. "Take her to the small shack above Bares town. And get her a good sniper." The privateer nodded and left the room in a hurry.

"If I may ask, who might I be shooting today?" Hoyt sighed.

"I know you saw the folder on the desk. Your folder." I nodded and raised an eyebrow and thinned my lips unmasking my irritation.

"Yes, didn't feel the need to bring it up, but it feels like a violation of my privacy. Why do you have it?" Hoyt stood his ground and explained.

"Every time somebody comes onto this island without invitation, that person is reported to me and then reported to the man who helped me with this island. He's younger but has been doing this since he could remember. Pagan min. When he gets the report and he likes this captor, He pays and gets said captor, You. I never gave you to him and don't plan to. I forgot to tell him. I'm so stupid. He's here for you."

"Never let go Jack." Hoyt looked confused.

"What? My names Hoyt." I sighed.

"Titanic? Jack and Ro-. Never mind." He laughed.

"Right. We have to go."

Me and Hoyt went separate ways and basically prepared for anything we could.


End file.
